


wish you were here

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: he misses cody, even if he only called him to be stupid.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	wish you were here

“before you hear it somewhere else, i would just like to say that i am not actually jealous of you talking with race car drivers until late at night or whatever,” is the first thing cody says when noel picks up, not even giving him a chance to finish his ‘hey’. 

they sit in silence and noel attempts to gather himself and formulate an answer with a confused look on his face. noel frowns, having a glance at the clock on his computer screen.

it's a tuesday evening, just past six o’clock, and he doesn’t think cody’s drunk, but cody’s been drunk at weirder times. noel doesn't really know what to say. 

“huh,” he finally says. he cringes, he took too long to say too little and now it’s awkward. he can practically hear cody rolling his eyes. “what?” he amends.

cody sighs on the other end. “i was talking with spock and he mentioned you talking with lando, and i said something. and then he said he was gonna tell you. so i called you before he does. i’m not jealous. i swear."

noel sits up in his chair. he’s done practically nothing all day, he's reslly just been sitting on his desk, editing and finishing up his sketch video by himself. he barely spoke to anyone and hearing cody’s voice is making him feel better. it's also making him feel worse. he misses cody, even if he only called him to be stupid.

“i didn't think you were. have you been overthinking again?” noel can’t help but smile. he kinda wishes cody had said this to him in person, just to see him blush and get frustrated. he's glad cody can’t read his thoughts.

cody laughs. “maybe. but still. totally not jealous, dude.”

noel laughs back at him. “yeah?”

“yeah. like- why would i be jealous of you talking late at night with someone who does something you clearly love and are passionate about? and is definitely better than me and-”

“cody.” noel says, cody goes silent. “he’s- it's not like that. you're my best friend.”

“your best friend?” cody tries to sound mad but noel knows he’s smiling. 

noel frowns. “of course, man. you're my best friend.”

he is. noel doesn't even consider lando his friend, they just talk sometimes and play a game. that doesn't mean they're friends, he doesn't even know if lando likes him at all. and cody’s been there for him for so long and through so much. cody’s his best friend.

“i know.” cody sighs loudly, like a weight’s been lifted off his shoulders. “i just- i don’t know.”

“i miss you, man.” noel says, he leans back and scratches the top of his head.

“i miss you, too.” cody shuffles around and noel can hear him sitting down. he sighs again. “maybe we can go to the beach?”

noel smiles and he almost wants to laugh. but he doesn't. this is cute. “yeah? and watch the sunset together?”

cody laughs loudly and noel closes his eyes fondly. sighing and taking in cody’s beautiful laugh.

“i guess. we can watch the sunset. just you and me.” 

“meet you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr!!)


End file.
